


Chastity (or how the dragon finally came off)

by Lulubugg



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Exhibitionism, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mild BDSM, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, lots of kinky positions, not all of these are going to happen in the same chapter, touching without permission, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubugg/pseuds/Lulubugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the day when Dwarrow reach physical maturity and their actual coming of age day, one of two things happen: Ladies are given a chaperone, and the boys are given a chastity cage. </p><p>It's Fili's coming of age day, and that means the cage is finally coming off. But, that's only if he can find someone to spend the night with. He can't remain a virgin and not have the dragon, and keeping it on for another year just isn't an option as the heir to his uncle's throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A 'private' ceremony

The bite of the cold metal on his heated flesh had the young dwarf gasping as the decorative portion of the cock cage slid onto his cock and balls. The dragon shaped metal was snug around him and hinged and slotted at the sides to grow when he did and fall back down when his desire died. It was practically two parts; held tightly together at the base of him by leather straps that wrapped around the base of his shaft and sack to prevent orgasm and whole at the head where its fangs pressed just into the smooth glands of his cock head. The mouth of it opened wide to accommodate for when he needed to relieve himself. The dragon’s back feet were settled against his balls to leave a tiny pricking sensation behind when he either sat or walked and it clutched a small diamond with its front paws.  
Blue eyes apprehensive, Fili stared down at the contraption before he swallowed and reached down to pull on his smalls. It was his coming of age day. Finally after years of wearing The Dragon, after tonight he would be free of its claws and never have to see it again. His only problem was finding a suitable bed partner.  
His cock wrapped and bound as it was had, he felt, pressed the dwarrow into celibacy; what was the point in looking for pleasures of the flesh when he would get no release from it? But, in order to have the cage removed he needed to find an adult bed partner to spend the night with, or suffer with it for another year until his next name-day. The only time he was allowed to take it off was when bathing so he didn’t get the silver wet, and even then it was just the dragon shaped part. The binding leather straps stayed tight against his skin.  
The blond swallowed his disquiet thoughts with more difficulty than he would have liked as he moved out from behind the changing screen set up in the room he shared with Kili for privacy to go and finally dress himself. The young dwarf was, in all honesty, against a celebration for losing his virginity; but this wasn’t something the heir of Durin’s line could say ‘no’ to. Despite how much he wanted a private ceremony before finding someone he trusted and having the deed done, he had to go through the royal ceremony before going through every available suitor in the whole of Erebor; just so they could take him to bed and fuck him until dawn the next day.  
Out on his bed was a fine set of clothing in his Uncle’s colors of silver and deep blue. Certainly not his first choice of coloring, proper finery or not, as the blue only served to ruddy his complexion. He felt it also didn’t quite go with his hair. His hair was like gold that grew out of the top of his head; not the dark and deep black locks the rest of his family seemed to share. The blond wrinkled his nose at the ensemble and went over to his wardrobe to pull out something more to his tastes while still maintaining the proper sense of formality required for today.  
He browsed a bit, the turn of his mouth thoughtful as he tugged gently on one of the braids of his moustache while he shrewdly searched through his clothing. A flash of red and gold caught his eye and he reached in to pull out a set he hadn’t worn in quite some time. The long sleeved tunic and pants had last been worn at a Durin’s Day feast a couple years ago and had been just a little bit big, but he had liked them none the less. With a shrug, he tossed the outfit on to the bed before he closed the wardrobe and moved to go put it on.  
The tunic had a high collar that followed the slope of his neck and hung down to his knees with a slit in front and back that went up to mid-thigh. It was a deep dark burgundy that was detailed along the bracer imitating cuffs and from the V of the neckline to the ends of the collar with fine golden thread sewn in geometric patterns. The bulk of the embroidery imitated Durin’s crest as opposed to his own identifying mark. The golden belt, a decorative piece as there was no place to strap on his swords, was marked at the buckle with his sigil instead sat at his waist. His pants were buttery, soft, light brown leather that clung to his broad thighs and firm rear. The tightness of the material did not follow through to the sharp lines of his pelvis where they tied off, though they did bunch a bit around the cage attached to his nethers. The length of his tunic hid the odd stretching of the material and that suited the blond dwarf just fine.  
His boots had not been dug up from the depths of his wardrobe. They were an old pair that were just a few shades darker than his pants and were comfortable and still rather neat despite their wear. Out of habit, he slipped a pair of knives into his footwear, fully aware of the fact that while he did not need them, it was better to be safe than sorry. Dwalin would be proud that one of his many lessons had stuck at the very least.  
Finally observing himself in the mirror along the western wall, Fili tweaked the collar a bit before nodding. Good enough.  
Now his mass of wild hair needed to be tamed back.

Fili shut the door to his bedroom behind himself with a firm tug. When he turned he was greeted by an excited Kili, the brunette’s grin seemingly infectious.  
“Come on, everyone’s waiting for you in one of the larger sitting rooms, Uncle especially so he can give his grand speech.”  
Fili groaned good naturedly and rolled his eyes at that. “Every speech of Uncle’s is ‘grand’ Kee. Aside from slaying orcs and playing the harp, I’d say that was his favorite thing to do.” He fell in step with his plainly dressed brother and nudged him playfully with a shoulder.  
“So long as it’s not for me, I’d say let him enjoy it.” Kili shrugged with an impish wink.  
“Five more years and they will be.”  
The brunette scowled at that and shoved the blond with a half-hearted grumble before resuming the trek to the sitting room.  
They were headed towards a fairly private ceremony that was traditionally for young royal dwarrow about to come of age. It could only be attended by recognized adults and the individual it was for; hence Kili’s lax dress. The public ceremonies would be held tomorrow after the metal caging him was removed to allow the entire kingdom to celebrate the fact that one of Erebors princes was an official adult. And if stories were to be believed, the festivities would last for days after the fact.  
The blond shook his head to break free of his thoughts and let his focus shift to his surroundings. The sight of familiar halls and bowing passerby hiked up Fili’s apprehension, tension building visibly in his shoulders. He just wanted all of this to be over with.  
As Fili and his brother finally approached the door to the private sitting room, the blond sighed shakily. When he exited that room, he would be up for grabs; his virginity the prize of the night. Already he could see hopefuls lined up along the vast hallway and scarcely around the actual door. His anxiety must have shown, for he felt the firm touch of his brother’s hand at his shoulder. A look in his direction gifted the blond with a bright and encouraging smile.  
“You’ll be fine Fee, I promise.” The brunette stated brown eyes bright.  
“Yeah, say that when it’s you about to be offered up like some piece of meat.” He murmured back under his breath before he steadied himself and pushed the door open to step inside.  
The blond missed his little brother’s frown at the comment and then the door was shut tight behind him. Now he was left to the mercies of his nearest of kin and his Uncle’s closest advisers. Balin's expression was kind behind his white beard, his mother’s distinctly proud, and Thorin’s solemn even as his eyes betrayed the happiness he felt for his nephew.  
Fili waited at the foot of a lush carpet to be addressed formally so that the ceremony could begin. There was a pause where all the eyes in the room were upon him; the wordless attention had the blond dwarf resisting the urge to fidget in place. Then Thorin let out a slew of Khuzdul and Fili responded in kind before coming forward to kneel at his uncle’s feet. A firm hand settled on the back of his head to squeeze comfortingly before the grip became formal and the standing dwarf’s voice rolled out to pass on his formal blessings and hopes as King for his Heir to achieve true adult-hood this night.  
The longer his uncle went on, the harder it was to resist the urge to roll his eyes; always with the long speeches.  
“May your night bloom and flourish.” Thorin stated, his voice reverberating through the wide room. He then stepped to the side to allow Dis to approach her oldest son.  
Fili did not have to kneel before his mother as he had his uncle, but he did bow respectfully to her when he stood. The powerful woman wished her son an evening much like Thorin had before she pressed a kiss to his forehead and stepped back to allow his instructors for both book learning and physical combat to pass out their own well wishes. The blond found himself blinking in mute surprise at Dwalin; he’d missed the warrior in his initial scan of the room. Not that such a thing was a difficult feat in light of how many extra faces he was only half familiar with were present.  
The large dwarf muttered gruff congratulations before thumping his shoulder and shifting to the side to allow Balin his say. The adviser was much the same with his words albeit softer with his delivery and quick to flash a smile at the young dwarf before moving back so that Thorin and Dis could come forward again.  
This time she reached for one of the braids on Fili’s head and removed the bead at the end before unraveling the wave. This was the end of his proverbial childhood; the braid marking him as underage would be reshaped by Thorin into one of representing Fili’s available status for the night. Should he find a bed partner, the intricate braid would again be changed by the individual into one that stated his achieved adulthood.  
The wide calloused fingers in his hair were gentle and worked quickly to fashion the complex pattern, and soon enough, a bead was clasped onto the end of it. Then, Thorin placed his hands on his nephew’s shoulders and squeezed them firmly with a smile as he declared loudly that Fili was eligible for the rest of the day until dawn the next morning.  
Anxiety tight in his gut, said dwarf bowed deeply to his family and friends, did the same to the rest of his audience, and then turned on his hell to exit the room as quickly as was polite. Already he could feel the heavy weight of covetous eyes on his back.


	2. Decisions, Decisions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially, this is Fili's day after the morning ceremony leading up to his choosing a suitor. He gets a bit of a nasty surprise at the end of it as well.

He just wanted to lock himself in his room and avoid everyone at this point.  
Lunch had been a flattering if uncomfortable affair with suitors of both sex coming up to him and sharing stories of their prowess and offering their skills for the night. More often than not, the propositions had been accompanied by gifts to incur his favor; food, fine pieces of metal work such as clasps, beads, a single pair of very fine bracers. Some had come forward with songs and poetry and had all been more than willing to perform.  
Fili could feel his ears burning with heat at the end of a very explicit sonnet, but in true dwarven fashion, he smiled and laughed with his fellows before graciously accepting the gift and laying it on the table with the others. Despite the burn of discomfort, the presence of Kili at his side was a steady constant he was more than grateful to have. More often than not, it was the passing observances his brother made that had Fili smiling around the hard nervous clench in his gut than any gift from the people before his table.  
“Look at that one’s beard Fee, it looks like an ax head it’s so flat and broad.” The brunette snickered as he subtly gestured towards an older dwarf in line for Fili’s attentions. The individual in question seemed to have slicked his beard out so wide and flat that it looked sharp at the end, and curled up at the end to quickly meet the sides of his face. Coupled with how massively curly the rest of the hair on his head was, he looked rather ridiculous.  
Fili hid a smile behind his hand and nudged his brother with a booted foot in half-hearted reprimand. He was very glad Kili was beside him for this.

The time spent between meals was nothing, if not worse, than that which he spent sitting down with food in his mouth. Everywhere he went was met with interested parties that were all too willing to offer a quick tumble. It had the blond seeing refuge down in the training grounds where there would at least be a fence between himself and his admirers. He had tried going to his rooms first, but he had only been followed and there had been several inquiring knocks, one after another until he had come out to hear the offers.  
Stripped of his formal tunic and with practice swords in hand, the blond stationed himself before a practice dummy to go through his forms. His under tunic was short sleeved and had a deep neckline that could only be laced up to his collar bone. The material was worn and comfortable and nearing threadbare but he had no complaints about the now soft fabric. Normally, as he was frustrated, Fili would try to work off his excess energy through a few rounds with his brother. Sadly, the younger dwarf had been called away by Thorin; as he was suspected of impeding the progress of Fili going through his suitors. So he was left with this.  
The punch had been well deserved however, as the handsy dwarf had taken a handful of Fili’s arse without permission. Afterwards Kili had glared at anyone who had gotten too close or motioned to touch him even on the shoulder.  
Thoughts of that hand upon him had the prince gritting his teeth as he readied his stance. Face in his mind’s eye, Fili set about snapping his blades against the straw limbs of the dummy. As he moved, his thoughts wandered around the whole ordeal that was to be and had been his day. He let out a low growl and picked up the pace. He did not want this. Not the expectations, the leers and heavy glances, the empty promises of pleasure. If he did go through with it, he did not expect to be treated kindly as the shapeless faces around him held little promise towards making it enjoyable, and that thought made his stomach flip uneasily.  
Lips drawn into a tight line beneath his moustache, Fili dropped and rolled, he then rose and moved his blades in pantomime of a parry before the dull metal sank into the side of the straw covered wood. Panting, he moved to dislodge the blades only to jump a mile at the sound of amused commentary.  
“If you were half as focused as that when you had been learning, you wouldn’t have had as near as hard a time learning proper forms.”  
It was Dwalin, and he had dressed down from his formal attire of armor and furs in favor of a simple tunic and trousers made for sparring. The turn of his mouth was critical for a moment before he spoke again.  
“Though your foot work is starting to get sloppy. Sit and take a breather lad, I’ll get you some water.”  
Fili blinked at the abrupt order but voiced no complaint as he unsteadily made his way over to one of the nearby benches along the high and smooth cavern walls. The blond practically fell into the seat and rubbed at his legs; when had they started to shake so? He frowned and tried to rub some of the weariness out of them. How long had he been out here physically venting his frustrations? Preoccupied once more by his thoughts, he missed Dwalin’s approach for a second time, though he did not jump at the pointed cough that snagged his attention.  
Wordlessly, the water skin changed hands and Fili took a long drink, previously unaware of just how thirsty he had been.  
“So, why are you running and hiding lad?”  
The question made Fili start in surprise, water went down the wrong pipe and left the golden haired dwarf to cough and sputter around his confusion.  
A look to Dwalin revealed that he seemed more than willing to wait for an answer; his posture relaxed with his broad arms crossed over his chest and his expression patient and expectant.  
The blond wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, blue eyes still fixed on the warrior standing before him. For a moment he scrambled for something to say; he wasn’t running, he was maintaining a respectable distance between himself and the overly interested dwarves trying to coax him into bed. He fixed his brow stubbornly and opened his mouth to say as much, but when one of Dwalin’s thick eye brows rose in challenge, Fili’s mouth shut with a light click. He cast his eyes to the ground and gripped the skin tight between his hands.  
Senseless bravado would do nothing for him right now.  
“I am, concerned that I will not be treated well by them, when the time comes.” He confessed softly, the water skin twisting in his hands. “I don’t want this if I am just going to be used and looked as another conquest or another notch on their axes.” The blonds’ grip on the skin tightened and for just a moment, his expression slipped, revealing how truly troubled he was to the other.  
Fili took a breath to steady himself and then the mask was back up, his reflections and insecurities bubbling behind it and just barely visible. He looked up to see Dwalin frowning at him.  
“You should know better than that lad.” The tattooed dwarf stated as he shifted his weight. “There isn’t a dwarf here that wouldn’t hesitate to do whatever you asked of them, and they all respect you.”  
“Think I could tell them to respect my personal boundaries and go away for a while?” The blond muttered into his sparse beard.  
That earned him a cuff to the back of his head, a gesture normally reserved for Kili when he was being particularly hard headed.  
“What?” Fili puffed up indignantly, his own glare to be met with Dwalin’s stony and unmoving stare. After a silent battle of will, the prince looked away, the turn of his mouth mulish.  
“I just… I don’t like how they stare at me. I don’t see anything but lust from them and I can gather even less of their honest intentions when all they can talk about is their skill in the bedroom and offer crude gifts.”  
“You know as well as I that that is how Dwarven courtship for such a thing works Fili.” Dwalin replied, tone firm but not unkind. The tall dwarf moved over to the bench Fili rested upon and settled in beside him, his wide and tattooed hands ribbing at one another to try and relieve the ache that age and wear had put there.  
“And as far as knowing their intentions goes,” Dwalin reached up and pulled a chain over his head, the golden links wide and carved into with a delicate touch and a pendant heavy at the end of it. “Best way to find that out is to steer the conversation.” With that said, he reached over and placed the chain over the blonds head and got up to walk away.  
Fili watched him go with his mouth parted in shock. Had Dwalin just… a look to the very well done necklace said that yes, yes he had.  
He colored and sucked in a breath at the sudden clench of heat in his belly. The thought of someone he didn’t know and hardly trusted to equalize their respective pleasures with his own made his gut churn uncomfortably. But the thought of Dwalin; strong, powerful, rugged Dwalin, taking control of the situation and Fili’s pleasure had the blond shifting in his seat with an unexpected wash of anticipation. The grip of the dragon around him reflected that and he adjusted his seat until it was comfortable again.  
The metal of Dwalin’s trinket was cool against his skin through the sweat damped fabric of his under tunic, and the weight of the pendant was comfortingly heavy. Curious, he turned the face of it to better see what it looked like. A lions’ head had been carved into the gold and it snarled up at him, its maw wide with a roar and a fat ruby situated between its teeth. Through its mane were thin veins of mythril no wider than a strand of hair. The outer seam of the pendant was lined with small diamonds and Fili had to marvel at the care and craftsman ship that had gone into the piece. Dwalin, while renowned for his skill with his axes, was as fine a metal worker as any other dwarf. By no means was he a master, but his skill was nothing to sniff at if this was any indication.  
Fili’s own talent with metal began and ended with the iron and steel meant for forging weapons. His hands were steady, but not enough so for the patience required for making jewelry.  
Admiration still written across his features, he ran the pad of his thumb along the lion’s face.  
The clatter of metal meeting metal ripped his attention away and brought him back to his surroundings. He was sticky with sweat and dirt, and likely didn’t have much time to clean up before dinner. With a billowing sigh, he stood and dumped the majority of what was left in the water skin over his head to get the initial layer of sweat off. Tunic wet and clingy to his sculpted torso, he shook the excess off, grabbed his over tunic, and left the training hall to go make himself suitably presentable for the evening meal and hopefully find some time to himself. 

Clean, dry, properly dressed, and feeling marginally better once more, Fili readied himself to leave his quarters with one last adjustment to his fine outer tunic. The pendant from Dwalin settled against the swell of his chest comfortably, and it matched well enough with the rest of his outfit that he found himself hard pressed to take it off. Room securely shut, he turned on his heel and quickly began the trek to the dining hall. He was thankful that the prospect of food had drawn off the majority of his admirers to leave the royal wing mostly empty save the guards posted on duty.  
The closer he got to the end of the corridor, the more apparent the echo of voices became. Soon he could make out his uncle speaking. Thinking to catch up, he picked up the pace but paused when he could make out words.  
“… Fili does not want the attentions and affections of his fellow dwarves?” Thorin’s tone was skeptical and filled with an undercurrent of worry.  
“Aye,” That was Dwalin. “If anything, it angers him.”  
So he could listen without being detected, Fili pressed up against one of the thick pillars along the lining of the hallway.  
“Why, by Aule, would he be angered by them?”  
“The lad doesn’t trust them is what it boils down to.”  
Around the corner, Fili frowned. Why was Dwalin reporting to his uncle about all of this? Was it because Thorin feared Kili had officially chased off further advances? Which was so far from the truth Fili had to scoff quietly.  
“And I don’t disagree with him. Some of those stares on his back at the fencing yard were as dark as they were mindless.”  
The blond blinked at Dwalin’s sudden vouch for him and brought a hand to the dwarf’s gift.  
There was a strangled sound and Fili had to resist the urge to turn his head around the edge of the corner to gape as he heard Kili of all people butt in.  
“What did I say? I told you-.”  
“-I am aware of what you told me Kili, now be silent!” Thorin sounded just about done with the youngest heir. No doubt Kili had been driving him to distraction after being separated from Fili.  
The blond shook his head at the sound of his brother’s yelp and a slap before Thorin’s voice drifted down the hall again.  
“What would you propose we do then Dwalin? I cannot do anything for my nephew unless he comes to me and speaks of being molested.”  
Dwalin grunted. “Aye, but I saw fit to make my own intentions know, perhaps that will ward off any unsavory attentions.”  
Fili frowned at the sudden silence that followed, and just as he was about to peek down the hall Dwalin coughed uncomfortably, followed by the sound of his weight shifting, the heavy sounds of his armor moving flowing down the length of the hall.  
“I hope you didn’t offer out of some attempt at protecting him Dwalin.” Thorin murmured quietly, likely having fixed the warrior with the stare that made both Fili and Kili look down at the boots shamefaced, even if they hadn’t done something to earn it.  
“No notion of the sort entered my mind.” Dwalin’s growl was fearsome, even from Fili’s hidden spot he could feel the heat behind it. “He’s more than capable of taking care of himself.”  
It was oddly gratifying to have someone outside of Kili be offended for him. The fact that it was Dwalin of all people added a pleasant curl of heat to his middle with the sensation.  
“Unsavory characters or not, I’ve had my eye on the lad for some time.”  
Kili sputtered at that and grumbled something Fili didn’t quite catch. The blond strained to hear more even as another pleasant tingle of heat ran up his spine with that knowledge, but all that followed the incoherent words was the sound of his brother’s booted feet stomping away and the amused chuckles of both his uncle and Dwalin.  
The break in the flow of conversation was all that the blond needed to silently back up several paces and announce himself with a whistle before he rounded the corner. Thorin and Dwalin had been facing one another it seemed, as they both had turned at Fili’s noise.  
His uncle nodded at his presence and Dwalin seemed to puff up with pride at seeing his gift to the young dwarf around his neck. Fili dropped his gaze coquettishly at the warriors appraising stare and felt his face redden before he bowed and moved past them to head for the mess hall. Dwalin’s rumbling chuckle followed after him and the color at his cheeks only deepened at the sound.

The evening meal was no less boisterous than the last, but Fili took the attentions with better grace than he had last time. He took the time to talk to some of his suitors and get to know them better; primarily the ones who would be least likely to react badly to a personal rejection. It was mostly just for show, as he would need five personal choices present when he selected his bed partner. He knew exactly whose bed he was going to tonight.  
When he was gifted a beautifully carved pipe, the blond was greeted by the sight of a miner in a floppy hat with a bright smile on his face.  
“This is a very fine gift; I won’t hesitate to use it should the urge to smoke arise. Thank you.” He smiled back at the dwarf who bowed to him with a bit of a bounce.  
“It was my pleasure your highness. And it would please me greatly if you would consider myself as your company for tonight.” The dwarf’s returning grin was as bright an honest as his first had been, and Fili found himself nodding readily at the suggestion.  
“I’ll need your name then master dwarf.” Fili stated, tone teasing and his expression shifting to match.  
His suitor flushed lightly and laughed. “It’s Bofur, your highness. Silly of me to forget that part but I hope it doesn’t too badly sway me out of your favor.” The miner winked before he bowed again and left to go take his seat.  
A few more people gave gifts and made offers, more food was brought out and ale poured, Fili found three more dwarves at least suitable to take a personal rejection, and the evening meal drew to a close. The blond took a steadying breath as his nerves came back to him at full force. He would have to make a public announcement to all of those who had not garnered his personal interest, meaning all but the five whose tokens he kept near or on his person. When Fili’s focus shifted outward again he found Thorin watching him expectantly. With a billowing sigh the blond nodded at his uncle; this would be the easy part.  
Fili motioned Balin over and told him the names of the dwarves he was interested in and where they were seated, the white bearded dwarf then collected them to go to a private sitting room. He would make his final rejection there before he handed himself over for the night. When the group of six was gone both prince and king stood and silence quickly filled the hall. Thorin formally addressed everyone and thanked them for their patience before giving Fili the floor.  
Then the blond found himself with a very interested audience and a thick knot of anxiety in his throat. He swallowed it down and shuttered his expression into one of formal detachment before he took a breath to speak.  
“I, Fili, son of Dis and heir to the throne of Erebor, formally reject my gathered suitors and their advances towards my bed this night.” He addressed them impersonally, his voice carrying as loud and as strong as his uncle’s had. “Your gifts will be returned to you as courting tradition dictates, and I trust that none of you shall bear ill will towards my decision, for I harbor none towards you.”  
There was a collective murmur of ascension punctuated with a few minor curses, but the acceptance of his decision was unanimous. Fili let himself smile slightly at that before he bowed to his audience.  
That done, he followed his mother and uncle out of the hall with Kili at his side. The brunette wouldn’t be allowed to witness the final decision but he could accompany his family to the room.  
“Who’re you going to pick?” Kili asked, tones hushed so as not to be overheard by their uncle and mother who conversed in an equally reserved manner.  
“Dwalin.” Fili’s answer was quick and confidant.  
Kili wrinkled his nose but nodded after a moment of considering. “Better him than some strange dwarf I suppose.”  
Fili smiled at his brother, affection washing through him at both the lingering desire to protect him as well as the approval given to his decision. Teasingly, he nudged him with a shoulder. “I’m glad you approve mighty prince.”  
Kili scoffed and nudged back, a responding grin alight on his face. “I will expect the same scrutiny for my own admirers from you brother.”  
“Oh I’ll be brutal, I promise you that.” The blond winked and the both of fell into laughter stifled by their hands when Thorin shot them a look over his shoulder.  
Finally outside of the sitting room, Fili got one last hug from his brother for luck with a promise of meeting tomorrow morning. Then Kili was gone and Fili was left to face the remaining hopefuls with an audience of his family. Balin’s smile was encouraging as he opened the door for the royals, but he did not go in with them. He would maintain a position outside the door to chase off anyone who would try to disrupt what would occur in the room.  
Inside the parlor, the only light offered came from the roaring fireplace. Dwalin stood to one side of the flames, arms crossed and his scowl fixed as he watched the logs burning but stared past them as his mind wandered. Bofur and a female dwarf chatted amicably, seated together on the sofa. Off to one side, the merchant dwarf who had presented to him a decorative dagger read through a book pulled from one of the shelves in the room, and the last, a wild looking scout who had given him a pelt of white fur from a mountain cat, picked dirt from beneath his nails with a thin bladed knife.  
Balin cleared his throat to get the other’s attention from his post, and once they were all standing, he closed the door with a bow. The group of suitors fixed their attention on Fili who bore their respective courting gifts in his hands. He would keep these few gifts unless their givers requested them back.  
The blond squirmed internally at their undivided attention and strongly resisted looking to his uncle for help. It was his duty to now address the five before him and announce his decision. Even though Fili knew who he wanted, under the weight of those stares he felt the confidence in his decision waning. He cast a glance to Dwalin who nodded encouragingly and addressed them as a group.  
“I have considered your proposals individually and have come to a decision.” Fili looked them all over fleetingly before he fixed his blue eyes on Dwalin. “I chose Dwalin to share my bed tonight and to lead me into adulthood.”  
This was received with mixed reactions, but all of the rejected parties bowed as they were supposed to before they left. Only the Lady Yari took her gift back, a wide toothed comb made of silver and lined with pearls along the handle, but she did so graciously, pout and all. The scout was much less kind in his parting. Spitting out callow words about his difficulties in killing the beast whose fur rested in Fili’s arms before he slammed the door shut behind himself. The dwarfs’ actions left Thorin and Dwalin bristling at the disrespect but they otherwise did nothing about it. The merchant dwarf bowed sadly and graciously invited Fili to visit his stall down in Dale in the near future and brushed away Fili’s offer of giving back the dagger. It was decorative and “best used for ceremonies and the like” rather than sitting on a shelf and gathering dust. When he was gone it was just Bofur and Dwalin.  
Bofur was very gracious in his rejection.  
“I appreciate that you at least considered the offer your highness.” His smile had been kind and he’d offered the pipe up as a gift from “a friend to a friend” and then, with a tip of his hat, the door had closed behind him.  
When Fili turned to Dwalin fully, he found the warrior staring down at him approvingly. A moment passed where the two merely sized one another up; Dwalin waiting for permission with heat in his gaze and Fili uncertain as to what came next.  
“If this is your final decision, then your mother and I shall sit in as witnesses to your entering adulthood.” Thorin stated as he moved to seat himself in the now vacant armchair.  
“What?” Fili watched his uncle incredulously as the king steepled his fingers over his lap and watched his nephew patiently.  
“You have to watch? The whole thing?” Fili’s voice cracked in his stress, matching his dismayed expression.  
“Only initially. We will not be present for the remainder of your evening. Thorin and I will witness your first coupling here, and then you and Mister Dwalin will be free to go and do as you please in his quarters.” Dis stepped in, going to stand at her brother’s side. Her expression was sympathetic and Fili took some comfort in that.  
Embarrassment and uncertainty rolled off of him in waves but, his mother had gone through it, Thorin had, and even Dwalin. If they could manage it, so could he. It was just one more step towards adulthood.  
Fili worried his lower lip between his teeth as his thoughts ran a mile a minute despite his own reassurances. Another hot flash of embarrassment went through him and he found himself doubting; he couldn’t do this, not with his uncle and his mother watching. There was no possible way.  
But, a little suffering in the face of his family watching as he was deflowered was worth having the cage around his cock removed for the rest of his days. If he bore with it, just this once, after tonight he would be free of it. Yes. He could deal with eyes on him if it meant being free of the contraption between his legs.  
As his expression set there was a firm touch to his shoulder that drew his attention. Fili looked up to see Dwalin staring at him thoughtfully before a second hand went to his shoulder and turned him to facing the other. The large dwarf bent down close to his ear and already the blond could feel his face heating.  
“I cannot promise that I will be gentle with you, or kind, but I swear that you will enjoy it.”  
The heat behind those words sent a zing of arousal up his spine and Fili found himself nodding, almost vigorously so. He trusted Dwalin to his word, and the dwarf’s tone had left little room for doubt.  
“I will go through with it.” He stated firmly, resolve building under the support of Dwalin’s hands on him.  
The pleased squeeze of those hands sent another wash of heat through him and the young dwarf quietly hoped that this event at least would be over quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guh. 
> 
> Plot bunnies showed up and decided to hijack it around 3 in the afternoon. (Not that I'm complaining) But it seems it'll be longer than I intended in the long run. 
> 
> The only thing I have to say about this is that I hope I do Fili properly at the end of the chapter. I'm a bit worried I've lost him and how he acts as a character, but I leave that up for you all to decide.
> 
> As always, feel free to tell me what you think and I hope you all enjoy it :3 
> 
> THE SMUT IS NEXT WHOO!

**Author's Note:**

> GUH  
> This is my thing guys, I hope you like it :3  
> The whole of the actual ceremony between Fili and the adults around him felt a bit stunted to me but I hope it's passable. 
> 
> Misgivings aside, I've already got the next installment underway and it should be posted shortly after this bit.  
> I love you all and comments are wholly appreciated.  
> Also, in my head, Fili always seems the type to quietly worry about something rather than letting it show on his face.
> 
> Edit: HA! Had to look for it but, here is the picture that inspired this whole thing: http://puu.sh/j8645/ae74f836fc.jpg  
> If the link doesn't work, someone just let me know.


End file.
